Laurel Montgomery
Basics *Original Character *Sixteen years old *Daughter of Apollo History Laurel Helen Montgomery was born on March 23, 1996 to Joyce Montgomery. She grew up in Troy, New York. Laurel never met her dad, and got very little information out of Joyce. She only told her daughter that he wrote songs and poems, and that he had a dazzling smile and golden eyes. Talking about Laurel's father made Joyce sad. But then again, Joyce always seemed sad. When she looked at her daughter, there was always a sorrowful in Joyce's eyes that confused Laurel. At first, Laurel thought it was because she looked like her dad, but she soon realized that it couldn't possibly be since her eyes were nowhere close to being gold. Then she thought it was her personality and love of writing, so she gave up music and poetry. She gave up everything to please her mother. But it seemed that all of Laurel's sacrifice wasn't enough. When she was ten, Joyce left Laurel with a neighbor and never came back. At first, Laurel was heartbroken. But then, her sorrow turned to anger, and something inside her broke. She didn't talk to anyone and ran away from her all of her foster homes, never staying for more than a few months. She run track at all of her schools and join the archery team if the had one. She tried to keep C+ averages, which was hard because of her ADHD and dyslexia. She is currently going to Goode Highschool. At student orientation, she was almost positive she saw one of the cheerleaders with snakes in her hair, but she soon put it off as a delusion from lack of sleep. Appearance Laurel is about 5'7 with a pale parlor toned skin. She has waist length light blonde hair that has dyed streaks of red and silver running though it. Her eyes are a brilliant silver that goes greatly with the streaks in her hair and full light red lips. She usually wears black ripped jeans, red, white, or black tank tops, heavy black boots, and a black leather jacket. She is also always wearing metal armbands and a silver ring. Personality Laurel is very sulky and sarcastic. She keeps to herself. She only talks to people when she has to do projects and when people openly confront her. She is very aggressive, but she only lets out her aggression when she's running or shooting her bow. She tries to hide her emotions and creates walls that are nearly impossible to break. But if you can manage to break down those walls, you'll find a girl that is incredibly sweet and will do anything for her friends. You'll find a shy girl that was too scared to ask out her 7th grade crush to the dance. And then you'll find a girl that believes she's broken beyond repair, and will never be fixed. Laurel is strong, inside and out, strong enough to hold all the conflicting emotions down and strong enough bout to break down everytime she sees a happy family. On Olympian RPG *'''October 21st, 2012 - '''Joined Olympian RPG Relationships Friends Family Vanessa Gonzales Elise Chevalier Dylan Tyler Quinn MacCailin Clancy Ward Gary Hound Arabella Matthews Savannah del Rosario Category:(Female) People Category:Children of Apollo Category:Original Characters Category:Hunters of Artemis